Legos160
"Don't worry about it" ~ Legos160 Legos160 is a main character in Minecraft City, he first appears in the episode "The Restraunt". Appearance Legos160 has light brown hair and blue eyes, he is mostly seen in a white t-shirt and ripped up cyan over-shirt, he also wears ripped up jeans and grey shoes. Episodes Sanity coming soon... The Beginning coming soon... The Restaurant coming soon... Homeless and Crazy part. 1 coming soon... Homeless and Crazy part. 2 coming soon... Prison Escape coming soon... Moving Day coming soon... The Pizzeria coming soon... The Suit coming soon... Interrogation coming soon... Welcome to Hell coming soon... A New Hell coming soon... Relationships Gabe Legos160 has proved on multiple occasions that he would do anything for Gabe. Showing as legos160 has murdered people who have hurt him and going as far to hurting his friends for the safety of Gabe (The Beginning). Because of this Gabe has stayed loyal to legos160 especially since he is the last shred of his sanity. MineCraftPrime99 Legos160 does not seem to care about MineCraftPrime99. Throughout the series he is seen hitting, stabbing, and even killing him. In the episode "The Restaurant" Legos160 blows up MineCraftPrime99 and Plasma_Crab, although after the incident he feels slightly upset and brings them back to life including himself. Once MineCraftPrime99 and Plasma_Crab do not forgive him he seems to stop caring for them. Whilst acting normal afterwards he is revealed to always have been insane since he was killing in secret and ends up punching him off a building killing them. Plasma_Crab Legos160 does not seem to care about Plasma_Crab, Throughout the series he is seen hitting, stabbing, and even killing him. In the episode "The Restaurant" Legos160 blows up Plasma_Crab and MineCraftPrime99, although after the incident he feels slightly upset and brings them back to life including himself. Once Plasma_Crab and MineCraftPrime99 do not forgive him he seems to stop caring for them, proven in the episode "Homeless and Crazy part 1" by punching him off a building. In the episode "Homeless and Crazy part. 2" he decides to help Plasma_Crab by fixing his broken leg and healing him completely from the incident, making them begin to trust him again. Whilst acting normal afterwards he is revealed to always have been insane since he was killing in secret and ends up punching MineCraftPrime99 off a building killing them. Mr.Moo Legos160 does not like Mr. Moo because of him kicking them out in the episode "Homeless and Crazy part 1" he then fakes his death to toy with MineCraftPrime99 and Plasma_Crab. Afterwards he is shown to be alive in the episode "Prison Escape" he tells his friends that he kept him safe and cared for him and that he was taking him to the airport so he could go home he is then thought to leave. In the episode "The Suit" Legos190 is shown to have him captive and because of Legos190 doing the bidding of Legos160 he seems to have been working with him. Mr.Oink coming soon... William Legos160 bought William so Gabe wasn't alone all the time, upon this happening he seems to care about him even though they do not interact much. Legos190 Legos160 cared about Legos190, seeing him as a replacement for his dead daughter. He does not seem to upset upon his death though and states "I guess I will have to build Legos260 now...". Even though Legos160 and Legos190 are never seen together, he does care about him since he was also his first successful robot. Trivia * Legos160 has said that the only family he had left was Gabe, Plasma_Crab, and MineCraftPrime99. ** In the episode "Welcome to Hell" Legos160 proves this further by admitting his entire family was murdered and the only thing he had left now was Gabe and William. * Legos160 seems to be the darkest and most twisted character in the series ** This is proven to be because of a plane crash he was in and witnessing the death of his parents, wife, and child * Legos160 is the only known character to have a Wife and Child. * Legos160 now only has one thing he cares about and that is Gabe * Legos160 built Legos190 to not only be someone to help him kill things, but also to feel like he had more family. ** It is likely that if Legos190 was not killed he would of got his sanity back since he would no longer be the last one of his bloodline. * Legos160 is the only character to have pets as of the episode "Welcome to Hell" ** His pets are Gabe and William ** In the episode "Welcome to Heaven" it is shown MineCraftPrime99 also has a pet polar bear named snowball * It is very possible that Legos160 is insane because of Post-Traumatic stress dissorder. ** It is also possible he just wants to feel like he matters * Legos160's actor has confirmed that Season 2 will be from His perspective ** He is taking place of MineCraftPrime99 as him and Plasma_Crab are unknown to be alive or dead * Legos160 would not have killed MineCraftPrime99 if they just helped him ** This is also all that he needed in the series